Lover of my Soul
by DaRkXAnGeLz-22
Summary: .....He left me one rainy day......and disapeared ....out of this town...out of my life...just like he said he would.......I don't know why....or where he went.....It's been four years since then....( ok thats it..lol....i hope it's interesting! T&P )
1. Out the Door and Gone Forever

**Lover of My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat DO NOT own DBZ :) :P**

Chapter One: Out the Door, Gone Forever

Hey SUP!!!!!? LOL. I'm DaRkXAnGeLz a new writer here at Just a lil bout me. I love writin stories and poetry!!! I've written them for a while. But this is the first time I actually thought about putting one online.

I hope you like my writing. It's short I know but it will get longer...I swear!!!!!! PPL I am gonna like try to put up the new chapters like once a week..or so...ok!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat there on the soft cushions of my antique living room sofa. Silence lay between us both. Niether knowing what to say to make this all go away. Tears fell from my face like the rain does from the sky. This was so hard for me to do. How could I let go of the person I had grow so fond of? The person i got used to seeing everyday when I opened the front door. The voice I always heard on the other end of the phone? It seemed impossible.

Trunks looked at me with thoughs crystal blue eyes of his. A look that would make any girl melt like ice-cream does on hott summers. A look from the only man that could see into my very soul. He knew exactly how I felt about his going away. All he could do was stare at me with a look of pitty and compassion. Our lips touched soflty, as I began to cry harder. I felt so angry at myself for acting like such a child. I thought I had been prepared to handle this when it happened. I had assured myself that I would go through this day that like an adult. Like a average 17 yr old would. But I didn't. I guess i hadn't expected it to come so soon. Tears ran down my weary face.

"Do You have to go?" I said under my breath. Wiping the tears from my eyes. I faked a smile. Trying to act stronger then I really was. Inside I felt like I was dieing. I just didn't want him to know that. He probably thought I was pathetic.

"Yea, I'm sorry Pan" he responded as he took me into his two firm arms. I dug my face into his chest and breathed in his scent. Trying to clearly remember it so that after he'd left it was still there with me.

I wanted to stay there forever. But I knew it was impossible. He wasn't going to tell me were he was going. I had already insisted enough. He would leave for who knows how long........to who knows where.

He let go aboughly. As if thinking, if he didn't go now, he would never leave. He walked away from me. Never changing his pace. Never looking back. I knew this was hurting him as much as it was hurting me. I thought I

heard him whisper _I love you_ but wasn't sure.

He went out my front door. Slamming it behind him. I ran to the open window not wanting to go outside. I knew I would only make our separation harder. If I went out there I would run after him I knew it. So I just stayed here by the window, crying like the rain that fell outside. . More then a window separated us now....I just didn't know it yet. i knew at that moment that I might never see him again. But part of me just kept hoping ....I would.

He stepped into his black mustang. Securly fasaning his seat belt. What made me mad, was that he didn't even bother looking back at the house, or at me. He just turned on the engine and backed out of my driveway. Before I knew it he was gone.

I kept looking at where his car had been just seconds ago. Somewhere inside I was hoping he'd changed his mind and pull up my driveway once again and say he wasn't gonna go to...where ever he was off to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um yea that's pretty much it for now. LOL. Um tell me how ya like it. I'll write the next part real soon!!! Peace out ppls!!!!! Rosalie ( my big sis ) I luv yea!!!!!!!!!! Have fun in collage!!!!!! Sese u ROK keep drawin manga.....and ppl if ur interested in seeing her art work e-mail me!!!!!!!**


	2. The Letter From No One

**Lover of my Soul**

**Disclaimer: I repeat once again. I do not own DBZ!!**

**Ok. Here is the second chapter! I have some big plans for this story, so make sure you keep reading. I'm not real big on rushing through a story. So I'm going slow. If you think it's boring well tough ( haha ) you got to be patient. **

**I thought about this all last night. Oh, and I had some suggestions from my cousin Gabby ( thank-you ). I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Chow!!**

**DarkXangelZ-22 :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: A Letter From No One**

.......I haven't heard from Trunks in over four years now. Not even a phone call....not even a simple letter, of an I miss you. It's like he no longer exists in this world, or maybe it's just that he doesn't existed in my life anymore.

.......I still dream with him and remember every precious moment we had spent together. I still miss him.....I still love him. That will never change. Never. ...Its just that I wish there was a way to let him know that he will always be welcome back.

.......I have moved on. At least I think so, or at least I've tried to. I just can't help but wonder where he had gone off too. What had he been hiding from me...and why?

"PAN!!! HELLO!!!!" I shook the thoughts off and noticed I was face to face with Kiko, my boss.

"Yea?" I said confused. Great this could get me fired. Thats the last thing I need. She shook her head looking quite upset with me. I think I get caught up in my own thoughts allot.

"If you keep this up Pan, I'll have to fire you. Your always caught up in your own little world." She through me a little pink notepad and a blue ink pen. "Now get to work." She smiled. I smiled back only out of politeness. I was feeling down in the dumps. Well, I sort of always felt that way. Since Trunks left. It got me mad. It's like he did this on purpose.

I walked to over to table seven to take an order. There sat a young couple around my age. The man whispered something to her and she giggled, her cheeks a flush of pink blush. I didn't even want to know what he had said to her. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I quickly straitened my waitress uniform, before I went and took their order.

"Hi.." I said trying not to act annoyed at there mushy behavior. "Welcome to Genes Place, what can I get for you two?" I stood there for a good five minutes until they finally ordered.

To be honest I envied them. For being together. For being able to show each other their love. I tried not to feel that way but I couldn't help it. " Um, I'll have blueberry pancakes and some orange juice please." the blown said trying not to giggle. I scribbled it down.

"..and for you?" The guy flashed me a smile.

"I'll have a egg and cheese omelett. With some lemonade to drink."

"ok your orders will be here shortly." I walked away putting in the order. I leaned on the counter until I heard someone called out my name. "Pan!!! Hello Pan overhear!!" I turned quickly to see a tall Blonde standing up waving me over to her.

Oh great. Marron. First she stole my Uncle Goten and now she wants to try to rule my life once again. I walked over to her table.

"Hey Pan, we were just talking about you!!" she said in her little irritating perky voice. I looked around the table, Goten sat looking at his Menu. I smiled he to, was not very fond of Marron. He actually had his eyes set on someone else at the moment. Actually for a while now.

Bra ( Bra is not Trunks sister ) sat quietly next to Marron. I saw her give a glimpse at Goten once in a while.

"Oh, that's great." I was irritated now. I looked down and played with a candy wrapper that was on the blue rug, that covered the floor. It was better then looking at her. ( he he he )

"Don't worry, it was nothing bad. It's just this guy, in a black car stopped me on the street and gave me a letter to give to you. Don't worry. I didn't read it but..." My head shot up and I interrupted her.

"A BLACK CAR?!...."

"Pan, don't get your hopes up, it wasn't Trunks." Bra whispered. I just nodded. I was close to tears but I sucked it up. For a second I was sure he had come back for me. I guess that was just a dream now. It would never happen. I smiled despite my sadness. She was my best friend. I knew she had known I would think that.

"The guy looked as if he was one of the presidents body guards. He had the sunglasses and everything" Marron sad giggling.

"Did the envelope have anything written on the outside?" I was nervous now. Nervous but anxious. This was all so weird. Everything about this day was weird. Maybe this was some sort of joke., or an over exaggeration.

"Well it said Son, Pan. Does that help at all?!" Marron laughed. She was acting as if this was a big joke.

"Please, Marron." Goten ( age 22 ) spoke up for the first time since Marron had called me over. "it's nothing to joke about." He gave her a serious glare and she calmed done. He set his menu aside and turned to me. ' Just be careful, ok Pan?"

"Sure, Uncle Goten. I'm 18. I'm a big girl. I'm capable of looking after myself ok?" It annoyed me when people treated me like a child. I'd been taking care of myself since my parents Videl and Gohon died when I was ten, in a car accident. ( no one is saijan in my story. Their human...unless I tell you otherwise. ) My grandparents had taken care of me , but Goten had basically fathered me. I guess.

"Hey PAN!! GET TO WORK!!!!" I heard Kiko yell. I jumped up. I hadn't been ready for that. I looked at my watch. it was now 11:54a.m. I had been talking for a good 45min.

"Well sorry you guys, I have to run. Bra call me alright. Love ya allot uncle Goten...um ...bye ya Marron." I gave them a wave as I walked away. My shift ended at 6:00pm. So, I had to be patient. When I got home, I would read the letter. I sighed. This was not a way to spend your typical Saturday. But hey, thats what happens when you have collages classes Monday through Friday.

By the time I got out of work. The sky was dark and the sun had set. I walked home with my black fall jacket wrapped around me. Chills can through me and for some reason I didn't think it was the weather.

I looked curiously around me. I saw no one but that didn't stop me from having the weird feeling that I

was being watched. I looked up at the full moon. It was an orange color tonight. I smiled to myself as I remembered the old stories Goten used to tell me so that I would get to bed. You know, the ones about cursed humans that were destined to turn into wolves whenever the full moon appeared.

I heard a rustle in the bush I had just past. I turned. _Werewolf?_ I thought. For a slight second I was frightened. A bird flew out of the bush. I sighed_. Just a bird. _Not that I believed in werewolves anyway. I laughed at myself. What a foolish thought. I shoved that thought away.

I cut through the park It was a shorter way to get to my apartment complex. I didn't know why I felt o scared at that moment. Maybe it was that Halloween loomed so close, or the guy with the letter, or possibly the werewolves. I didn't have a clue.

I quickened my pace and again looked around cautiously.. All I saw were, carved pumpkins and hay stacks. Nothing out of the ordinary, for this time of the year.

I exited the park and started walking home. Past houses and the old movie theater. Past allies and littered pop cans. A sudden wind swept at me from behind and blew my long black hair over my shoulders. I could hear wind chines jingling in soft rhythm.

I looked up the silent street and saw an old man watching the moon. As I walked past him. His gray eyes shimmered and he gave a smile. Not warmly. More like a smile that tells you he knows something you don't. I ignored the look and passed on. My fear rose. That was creepy.

I paused for a second and began to turn toward the old man. "What is..." I began. But he was gone. I shrugged and tried to convince myself that he had walked into one of the houses and not just disappeared like a ghost. I was again alone on the street.

I entered the building grabbing my mail on the way in. I went up to the third floor and went to open the door. To my surprise it was already open a crack.

"What's going on?!" I asked myself aloud in a whisper. I opened the door. Everything was dark and silent. I put together my bravery and went inside. I turned on the light. Nothing seemed out of place. "Trunks?!" I said for some odd reason. "IS it you?!" I began to tear. I missed him so much. Crap. Why am I crying.

I sat down and went through bills and crap. Finally I reached the one I wanted to read.

_Son, Pan. _It said. i traced the letters with my index finger. I was afraid to open it. I took a deep breath and tore the envelope open. What I read tore into me. It said...........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

LOL. heheh. Very mean of me huh. Wow. This thing was pretty long. LOL. My spelling sucks. Well I should have the next chapter soon. Keep readin. I give a shout-out to ...all my friends...whoever is reading this....and to Rosa...Gabbs......Omar......Joe....and Gabe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DarkxAngelz-22


	3. Default

**Hey People! Ok the thing is I've been real busy but I'm almost done with my third chapter....well....at least I wish I was. little. I'll have it up around ....Sunday maybe. You see I've had A LOT of projects and stuff....plus I'm going though a thing that all writers go through, writers block. It's not that I don't have any ideas. I have many, I just have to find a way to fit them all together..you get me? Anyway Chow!!!!!!Te Quiero!!! BYE!!**


End file.
